My Dream Life
by Gogeta326
Summary: It is about a Saiyan family. Goku is 36, Vegeta is 30, Gohan is 14, Goten is 11, Gloria is 6, Trunks is 12, and Katie is 33.
1. ch1 The Begining

When I was going to the Chinese restaurant with my date, his name was Goku , he is a sweet, cute, and fun guy to be with. It was the best day of my life, because of him. I was thankful my dad was rich because the dinner cost $400. Goku had 16 big plates of food, because he is a saiyan and saiyans have a big appetite. Goku always ate that much, at least that is what he told me when we were on our date. One year after our first date, we got married. The day we got married was the second best day of my life. I wore my mom's wedding dress. Goku looked great but the best part of my wedding was Bulma was my best woman and then Ashlie, Emma, Emily and than Jenny. The best man for Goku was Vegeta than Krillin,Yamcha, Ryan, and Tyler. The wedding was beautiful but it cost one million dollars. One month later I went back to work, as a teacher at a school called St. Paul, as a 1st grade teacher and it was great. After the school day was done I would go home and start teaching my husband Goku new things everyday. Goku learns how to spell words and we read one story a day. The first book was about a caterpillar becoming a butterfly. One year after the wedding I got pregent with a baby girl, I named her Gloria, after the flower Morning Gloria. Goku couldn't think of girl names just boys names. When Gloria was 5 years old, I taught Goku the flower names and he fainted when he found out that Gloria name was a flower name. Goku fainted and didn't wake up for 2 hours, and than he got mad at me for picking a flower name. Goku asked to change it and I said no, and he started to yell at me so I hit him and knocked him out cold and I took care of him until he wake up 3 hours later. After that we found out that Gloria was three-fourth saiyan and one-fourth human, we let her have her tail. One day I got very ill and Goku took me to the hospital to find out what was wrong with me, and we found out that both of my kidneys were not doing well. I told Goku to take Gloria to Bulma's house and ask Bulma if she could take care of Gloria until Katie was feeling better. Goku asked the nurse "if there was anything that will make her well again", and the nurse said" unless we find a person who will give up one of their kidney so we can work on her". I , Goku will do it for her, so she can have a happy life. One week later, Everyone except Gohan and Goten go see how Katie is doing, Goku tells everyone that Katie doesn't have a good voice so it is hard to hear her speak. When they went into her room everyone said " hello, how are you?, Katie says that "she is fine , but I don't have a voice. After she said that Vegeta starts yelling at Katie because she can't speak well, and she ends up knocking out vegeta for about 3 hours. Then I asked Bulma"can you take care of Gloria for a little longer until I get out, please and I have some good news, I am going to have twins". Everyone was surprise that I was going to have twins, they asked if I have any names picked out yet and I said "no, but if you have any let me know ok"? Everyone said" ok" and then everyone said good bye and Bulma took Gloria to her house, and took Vegeta home and took care of him until he woke up. When he woke up he asked what had happened, and Bulma said" Katie hit you after you yelled at her and you were out cold for 3 hours. You will feel better soon and she asked me to take care of Gloria so she will be with us for a little while. The good thing is that Trunks will play with her until Katie get better. "Ok vegeta"? Vegeta said " ok but I will get Kakarot wife back for what she has done to me".


	2. Ch 2 The Twins

After I found out that I was having twins, I had a hard life because of the pain and emotion I was going through. Goku was happy we were going to have twins but he barley made it. I would yell at him for no reason, then I would cry and their were days I was happy. When the day came, everyone helped me get to the hospital so I could have my two beautiful children. When I was pushing something happened to me, everyone jaws dropped when I became blonde and everyone could feel my power level rise. Goku and vegeta looked at each other, and Vegeta asked Goku " did you know she could become a super saiyan and did you know she is a saiyan"? Goku said" no, I didn't know she was a saiyan, nor turn into a super saiyan". Vegeta didn't you say that Gohan, you and I were the only saiyan left in the world? asked Goku. Vegeta said' yes, I did but I don't know who she came to this planet nor who her parents are". Well a few days after I got out of the hospital my father came over to our house and gave me a letter that told me that I am a half saiyan and Vegeta is my half brother. Goku and I fainted after I read that aloud, thankful my father was their to help Goku and I wake up. When I woke I went to Bulma's house to give him his letter. We told Vegeta to read the letter and worn him. After he read the letter, he didn't believe I was his half sister. I told him to look at my letter and then his letter, and I asked him " is the writing the same on both letters"? Vegeta said" yes, but that still doesn't mean that we are related". I say " yes, Vegeta that means we are related because we have things in common like, hair color, attitude, and I can turn into a super saiyan". The bad thing for you is that I am stronger than you, because I can turn into a super saiyan 2. Super saiyan 2 has long blonde hair and is stronger than a super saiyan. After I told Vegeta and Goku I can turn into a super saiyan 2, their jaws dropped and Vegeta started to attack me. Vegeta kept yelling at me to become a super saiyan 2. I told him if he stops attacking me I would show him. Then Vegeta stopped and I showed him and he freaked out. Then he went into the gravity chamber to train for a long time. After that Bulma came out with Trunks, and told Bulma the news and she was shocked to hear that Vegeta and I are related. She asked " where Vegeta was and I told her that he was training". Not a surprise, he always trains" said Bulma. Bulma, he might be in there for a long time, and that is because of me, I said to Bulma. I showed him that I can turn into a super saiyan 2. I will show you what it looks like, I transform with long blonde hair and my power level shot up higher than Goku's and Vegeta's power level, see. I forgot to tell you guys that my speed and strength is ten times more powerful than before, just please don't tell Vegeta that I said that because he is going to freak out. Ok, well sorry we got to go home because Goku has homework to do and Gohan and Goten are coming over tonight plus I have to make dinner. Ok, well see you soon, and are you going to tell Gohan and Goten that you are related to Vegeta. Goku, should I tell them? Yes, says Goku, they should know Katie. Ok Goku, I will tell them tonight, well cya guys. Bye Goku and Katie says Bulma and Trunk. That night Gohan and Goten came over and Goku said" boys Katie has something to tell you guys" Gohan and Goten said " ok but can you tell us when we get into the house". "Ok", says Katie but you might want to sit down to hear it. After the boys got inside, that sat at the kitchen table. Katie said" I just found out today that I am a saiyan and I am related to Vegeta". After I told them they both were shocked, and their jaws dropped. They asked me " how is this possible"? Well Vegeta and I have the same mom but different father, and I am a half saiyan like you to. I have to show you something, but you will need to come outside ok? They both said "ok". I can turn into a super saiyan 2, after I showed them their jaws dropped again but their eyes almost popped out. They both asked me " how I got to become a super saiyan 2, and I told them " it takes time and training to get this fair". "well, does anyone still have an appetite" I asked. Everyone said yes and I told them " It will be ready in about 5 minutes, ok"? Gohan said "ok".While Katie was making dinner the boys were sparing(fighting) for fun, but when I said " dinner is ready" they rushed to the dinner table and almost knocked me down. I am thankful that I did drop the food. After dinner Goku and I ask the boys what movie they wanted to watch and they said "Karate Kid". After we watch the movie we all went to bed and had a great and surprising day.


	3. Ch 3 After the Twins

One month after the twins were born, Goku and I started thinking of names for the twins. I thought we could name our son Bardock, after Goku real father, and our daughter Nicole. Goku loved that I named our son after his father, and he loved the name Nicole. After we named them we showed Bulma and the others our twins. When we went to Bulma's house everyone was happy to finally meet Bardock and Nicole. When Trunk saw Nicole and Bardock he tried to make them laugh by making a funny face, and playing peak-a-boo. He even gave us some of his toys to Bardock and Nicole, I said " that is sweet Trunks thank you". Trunks then says" your welcome, and it is the least I can do because I don't even play with them anymore". When Vegeta saw them he asked is they are a full saiyan or half saiyan because they still had their tails. Goku said" we don't know but we will find out soon, Vegeta and why do u care"? Vegeta then says" I don't care I just wanted to know, ok Kakarot"? "Fine Vegeta" says Goku, "Trunks can you do something for me? I asked and Trunks answered " yeah what do you need me to do Katie"? I need you to help Goku watch Nicole and Bardock for me when I go back to work. Ok, what time and day should I come over? I will let you know when I am going back to work ok Trunks? I said, "Ok' says Trunks. Well, we got to take Nicole and Bardock home so they can take their naps I said. Bulma then says " ok, well I hope we see you guys soon, and then I said make sure Vegeta is ready for a fight, because he will need to be ready for when I come over ok"? Bulma says "ok". When Goku and I got home, I got Nicole and Bardock to sleep, they are cute when they are sleeping. When they woke up it was dinner time for all of us, Goku and I gave them their milk, and I made our dinner which is chicken, mash potatoes, and green beans. After we ate dinner we played with Nicole and Bardock until 10:00pm. Then we went off to bed. When it was 9:30 am I woke up and made some breakfast, and then Goku woke up and I ask him " is it ok if we start my training again so I can beat Vegeta when I fight him, I mean without becoming a super saiyan 2". Goku says" if you want to than ok, but who is going to take care of our kids while we are training"? I answered " I have my two step sons and Trunks to take care of everything ok"? "Ok" says Goku. Goku calls Chi-chi and asked if Gohan and Goten can help out with our kids and Chi- chi finally says yes. When I called Bulma's house, I heard Vegeta's voice answer the phone and he said " hello Kakarot, what do u want"? I said " this is Katie not Goku, and I need to speak with Trunks, is he there". "Yeah he is here, what do u need him for Katie" answered Vegeta. " May I speak with him," and Vegeta says " yeah, let me get him," and then Vegeta Yells " TRUNKS, phone for you". Trunks get the phone and says " hello, Katie do you need me to watch Nicole and Bardock", and I answered " yes, can you watch them today, and to let you know Gohan and Goten with be over here to incase you need anything, is that ok"? Yeah that is fine, I will be over their soon, and my mom just made a toy for them so I will bring that over ok" says Trunks, " yeah that is fine Trunks, ok cya ya soon" I said. One hour passed when Trunks, Gohan, and Goten finally came over I told them that we will be outside training and if there is an emergency just tell Goku by using your thoughts like he did with king Kai ok? Everyone reply " ok", when Goku and I were training something bad must of happened because Gohan and Goten came out of the house with Nicole and Bardock. Goku and I didn't see them, so when Goku tried to hit me with a kamahamaha wave, I moved out of the way but it hit Gohan and Goten on their shoulders and they throw Nicole and Bardock in to the air. I yelled at Goku " Goku catch Bardock, and I will catch Nicole" after Goku and I caught our kids I went up to Gohan and Goten. I said" didn't I tell you to stay inside, I could of killed or badly injury my two beautiful kids and where is Trunks at". Gohan answered " he is inside the house making the babies milk" Goten then said " we just didn't know what to do with them, we were bored and we never did this before". I said " just asks trunks, he know what to do , remember he had a baby sister so I trust him ok"? " Fine Katie" said Gohan, "just promise me that you will take care of you step brother and sister ok" I asked. Gohan and Goten say " we promise". Your father and I are going to take a break for lunch. Is that ok Goku? Yeah, I am hungry said Goku. After we had lunch we went back to training until it was dinner time. Before Trunks left I asked him " can you come back tomorrow, because I am going back to work is that ok Trunks" and he answers " yeah it is ok what time do you want to come back". I would like you back at 9:30a.m, Goku will take care of them until you get there. Well ok than I will see you guys tomorrow, bye. After Gohan and Goten went to bed Goku and I had a long conversation. "Goku, what are we going to do with Gohan and Goten? Katie I don't know they didn't follow the one thing you asked them to do. " Should we give them one more chance, Goku" I asked. Then Goku said " I think you should and don't forget Trunks and I will be here to make sure it goes well". "Fine but if something bad happens just call me, and I will be there, remember I can do that instant transmission move you taught me". Well, I am going to leave early ok, if I wake you up just go back to sleep unless the children cry ok? Ok Katie and you are stress from what happen today, lets just gets some rest and hope tomorrow is a better day.


	4. Ch 4 My Job

The next morning I woke up at 6am to get ready for work, I looked at Nicole and Bardock before I left and they were still a sleep. I gave them a kiss and left a note for Trunks that told him my friend Ashlie will be over there to make sure nothing bad happens to Nicole and Bardock. And to worn him to not make Ashlie angry because she always has some of her army with her, so please don't make her mad. One more thing, can you please tell everyone this ok, bye. Then I left at 7am when I got to work every teacher I knew asked me how I was feeling, and I answered" I am fine, but I am tried". Then they asked me what are my twins names, and I replied " you might think one of the names is weird but their names are Nicole and Bardock". Then Mrs. Landmann said" Bardock, that is a weird name, why did you pick that name"? I said" I pick it because Goku's fathers name was Bardock". I told them the other news, that I was related to my friend Bulma's husband Vegeta, I am his half- sister. They then asked me to show who Vegeta was and I said" I might he is very busy he trains everyday". When it was 7:30 am my class started to coming in, and they were happy I was finally back. They gave me hugs and it just warmed my heart. When it was 8am, the last bell rang so that meant school finally started. I asked everyone how far they got in our math studies. They said " we are adding double digits," and I said " good that is awesome, does anyone have an question"? All of them said" no we don't", and I said" ok, so let us start with some problems". When it was 9:45am we started to read some books, and I said" I have to use the bathroom, so be quiet and I will be right back". When I went to the bathroom, I actually used the instant transmission to go home and see if Trunks was their. He was their and I saw Ashlie and to my eyes it seemed like everyone was getting along. Before I got to the house Goku could sense that I was coming, so he told everyone that I was coming. Then he told everyone to look like we are doing ok, so she would stop stressing out. So after I went back to school, my class were perfect little angels until 3pm. After they left I did some grading until 4:45pm and went home to a loving family. I asked everyone how their day was and they answered" great, no problems at all" and I said" great, my day was good to now I am going to make dinner". Then Goku said" no, you need a break, Gohan and I will make dinner". " Fine, I need a break, thank you boys that is very nice of you to do for me" I said. I went to the kitchen table to grade more paper, and I got some help from Goten. Goten said" this is really fun, Katie", and I said do you to help me when I have paper to grade"? " Yeah, if you need help, I will help", said Goten. When Gohan put food on the table he told me said. Goku and Gohan made a pot of chicken noodle soup and it was good. When dinner was done I went to feed Nicole and Bardock. After I gave them their milk they went to sleep for the rest of the night. Then I went to bed, then the next morning I got up for work again. The next day of work was great, the children listened to me, and I went to check on everyone again, and it seemed like everything was in order so I went back to school. After school was done, I went home and got some more grading done. I am thankful Gohan and Goten helped me. Before I made dinner I went to check on Nicole and Bardock, and I found Goku playing with them. I said" Goku is becoming a great parent, I just hope he hasn't started their training yet". The next day I called Bulma and ask her " is Vegeta doing anything today"? " Let me ask him, and why do u need Vegeta"? asked Bulma. " Well, I told some of the teachers I work with and they want to meet him because I told them that I am his half - sister". " Do you think he would get mad at me for telling others"? I said. Bulma then says" yeah, he doesn't want anyone except the family to know that, so do you still want me to ask him"? I said" no, never mind, but does Trunks have anything on Saturday"? " No, do you need him again"? ask Bulma. " Yes, Goku and I are going to train again and we need someone to watch Nicole and Bardock", I said. " I will make sure he is there," said Bulma. " Ok, well I got to go ok, bye" I said and then Bulma said" bye" then I went back to teach my students some language grammar. After school was done I went home and told Goku " I need you to do one job for me, I need you, Krillin and Yamcha to dig 10 acres of land and plant seeds of corn, can you do it"? "Yeah, I think so let me call Krillin and Yamcha, but I can do it", said Goku. Goku called Krillin and Yamcha and they both said" Yeah, we will be over there tomorrow". After dinner I gave Nicole and Bardock their milk then I gave Goku, Nicole and Bardock to rock to sleep. I went to see how Goku was doing and when I looked I saw Nicole and Bardock fall asleep.


	5. Ch 5 Goku's Job

After I left to go to work, Goku got ready at 8am to work on the yard, then Krillin and Yamcha came over at 9am. They took 2 hours to get the 10 acres done and to plant the seeds of corn. I came home for lunch at noon to feed the men who got done watering the field, then I went back to work until 4:30pm. Then I made dinner, and feed Nicole and Bardock and then put to them to bed. After that I went to bed. After that I went to bed, I am just glade the weekend starts tomorrow, one more day of work. The next day I went to work, and I heard some of the teachers talking about a party today, and I asked when is the party and who is it for? They said " you wouldn't know who it is fore and I forgot when it is". " Ok well, I got to get to class so bye" I said. It was 2pm when I went home to see what everyone was doing but when I got back to my class I saw party decorations and a sign that said " Congratulations to baby twins". " Oh my gosh, I only wish I brought the twins and my husband"! I said. I had a great time at my baby shower, the teachers surprised me and I got a lot of presents. I came home with the presents, then Goku asked me " where did you get the presents from"? and I said " the teachers gave me the presents and they had a party for me, called a baby shower". " Ok, that sounds like you had fun" said Goku. I gave Nicole and Bardock the toys and they played with them until I gave them their milk. After they had their milk they went right to sleep. A few minutes after I went to bed too. Before I closed my eyes I told Goku" we are training tomorrow, ok"? Goku said" ok,, I will be ready, but now lets get some rest". The next morning I got up at 7am, and made breakfast. A few minutes after I made breakfast Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Gloria got up. I ask them " are you going to compete in the martial arts tournament"? " Yeah, why do you want to be in the tournament" asked Gohan. " Is there a problem with me being in the tournament" I asked. Then Goku replied" no, I just wanted to know if you wanted to compete". I told Bulma to make sure Vegeta was going to compete, because I want to beat his butt" I said. Then Nicole and Bardock started crying and I gave them their milk. After I gave them their milk they claimed down. Then Gohan and Goten went to play with Nicole and Bardock. Goku asked " are you ready to train"? " Yeah, I am ready" I replied. After we talked it was 8am and we trained until lunch time. Trunks went home for lunch and then came back at 1:30pm. Goku and I trained until 4:30pm and I asked him" when is the tournament"? Goku told me " it is about a month away". Then I called Bulma and asked her is Vegeta going to compete in the martial arts tournament"? then Bulma asked Vegeta " hey Vegeta are you going to compete in the martial arts tournament"? Vegeta answered " yes I am, do you know if Katie, Goku, Gohan, and Goten are competing"? Bulma said " yes, they are going to". Then Bulma told Katie " Vegeta is going to compete". I said " great, I can't wait to see you guys there, thanks Bulma bye". Then Bulma said " bye" and hangs up the phone. " I need to train tomorrow because Vegeta is going to be I the tournament", I told Goku. After the conversation I went to make dinner and Gohan stopped me and told me that you need a break, why don't you grade your papers with Goten, I will cook dinner". " Gohan, are you feeling ok you feel warm" I asked? " Yeah, I am fine Katie you need a break" said Gohan. I said" thank you Gohan, come on Goten I am going to need all the help I can get". Then Goten says " great, I love to help you Katie". Gohan made steak, peas and a salad. " Gohan, that was really good", I said and everyone agreed with me. After dinner I went into Nicole and Bardock's room and I saw Gohan and Goten giving them their milk. Then I went to bed and Goku followed me. Two days before the tournament Goku and I finished out training, do did Gohan, Goten and Trunks. The day of the tournament I took Nicole and Bardock to master Roshi's house. I gave Krillin everything he will need and told him" we will be back when there are intermissions and when it is done. Then I left and got there and sign myself up. I waited for everyone to sign in. They got there 5 minutes after I did. I saw Piccolo there for the fist time in a long time. The first round went by fast. Yamcha, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotz, Mr. Satan, and I made it to the second round. I had to fight Vegeta, Yamcha with Chiaotz. Then Goku and Tien Shinhan, and Trunks against Goten. After that was Gohan against Mr. Satan. The first fight was Vegeta and I . I knew it would be a hard fight. The fight took 6 hours but I won the fight. Everyone except Goku was surprised. Then Yamcha and Chiaotz fought next. Yamcha won the fight. Goku and Tien Shinhan was up and that took a long time too. That took 3 hours, but Goku won the fight. Then Trunks and Goten fought that took 2 hours but Trunks won that fight. The final fight was Gohan and Mr. Satan. That fight Gohan hit Mr. Satan 4 times. That knocked him out of the ring. So Yamcha, Goku, Trunks, Gohan and I made it to the 3rd round. It went to intermission, so Goku ate a lot of food and everyone relaxed. I went to see Krillin and tell him the news, and he was surprised that I beat Vegeta. After I got back to the fight, the intermission was over. They told us who is going to fight who. The order was Yamcha and I then Trunks and Gohan. The first fight was of the 3rd round was Yamcha and I. The fight didn't take long but I won. Then Trunks and Gohan fought . That fight did take longer than my fight but Trunks won. The only people left is Goku, Trunks, and I. So Goku and Trunks had to fight each other and that fight went for 5 hours. The winner was Goku, so now Goku and I had to fight. When Goku and I fought, that was the longest fight in history. It took 10 hours because we had so much power. Goku thought he could surprise me with some new moves but they didn't work. So I showed Goku my full power and then that was when I showed him my new moves. That surprised him, and I hit, then knocked him out do the ring. So I won the martial arts tournament. Goku said" what, did you win and how did you"? I replied " yes, I won, you didn't know my full power so I used that against you". Vegeta felt that power, you could tell by his face. I surprised everyone by my power level. I won $100,000 zeni and Goku won 50,000 zeni. I went to Master Roshi's house and told Krillin and android 18 that I won. Goku came in second, and Trunks in 3rd. Both of them were surprised. When Nicole, Bardock came home Goku, Gohan, Goten and I went to bed.


	6. Ch 6 After the tournaments

A week after the martial arts tournament, everyone was back to normal. I went to work; while I was gone Goku and Gohan have been training Gloria. Goku told me "that she is doing better than I was when I was young". Then I asked Gloria "is your daddy making you work hard"? Gloria answered "yes, but I am doing my best mommy", and I said" that all I think he wants you to do". After I gave Nicolle and Bardock their milk I went to bed but before I went to sleep I asked Goku "what training stuff are you teaching her"? Goku said" I am not teaching her to do the kamahamaha wave or others, just puncher and kicks". "Ok, good cause if she were you wouldn't have dessert tomorrow night", I said. The next day I went to work, and Goku and Gohan trained Gloria and I came home see if Goku was telling the truth. I couldn't believe what I saw. Goku was teaching her the kamahamaha wave. After school was done, I went home and told Gloria to go in her room; I need to talk to daddy. Goku asked me "is there something wrong"? "Yes, I saw you teach Gloria the kamahamaha wave", I said. "I told you not to teach her yet until she is older" I said. Goku then said" how did you see you were at work"? "I came home for a minute to see what you were doing, and I saw you show her how to do the wave", I said. "Oh, I was just showing her how to do it, that is all Katie" said Goku. "Fine, but if I see you teach her again I will hurt you again", I said in an angry voice. Then I went to make dinner and then I gave everyone except Goku dessert, and it was apple pie with wiped cream. Then I ask Gloria to come outside, and she came out and asked me" why are we outside mommy"? and I said" I want to see what you have learned from daddy". When Goku saw me fight Gloria he freaked out and ran outside. Then he got a hold of me and told me to stop. Goku then said" she is not ready, she doesn't know much, she is little". and I said" I know but I want to see what you been teaching her all those day I went to work". Then Goku said "she doesn't know much, all she knows is punches and kicks, and her kicks will hurt you". Then Gloria kicks me in the face and I went down and I was knocked out. When I woke up I found out Gloria broke my nose. So they took me to the hospital. My nose was broken, so they had to keep me there for a couple days. I told Gloria" I am proud of you, and you take care of your father until I get home, ok"? Then Gloria said" ok, I will". Everyone went home and Gohan made dinner and Goku checked on Nicole and Bardock and, they were crying. So Goku changed their dippers, it smelled bad. The smell traveled though the whole house. A few days past, and I came home to a clean house. I told them" thank you, the house looks clean so how was Nicole and Bardock"? They said" they were fine, and it is good to have you back Katie". My eyes began to tear up because of what they said. "Goku, what new things did you teach Gloria, and did you get all your homework done"? I said. Goku replied "nothing new and I forgot to do it". I yelled at Goku "Goku, come on I gave you more time to finish your homework". "Sorry, I will go do it now" he said, and I told him "you can do it later, after we have dinner, ok"? "Ok" said Goku. After we ate dinner Goku went and finish his homework, while I feed Nicole and Bardock. The next day I called Yamcha and asked him to feed the horses and clean them. He said" how am I suppose to know how much food to feed the horses"? I told him" I have a list that tells you how many in cups, ok"? He replied" ok, what time should I feed them"? I said" 8am and 5pm". "Got it, tell Goku I will see him tomorrow". "Ok, I will bye", I said then hung up the phone. After I hung up the phone I went to see how Goku was doing with his homework. I saw him doodling in his notebook, and I said "Goku, are you done with your homework, or do you need any help"? He replied "yeah, I need help with math, and language". Then I said "ok, I will show you again, 5X2=10, which 5+5=10". "So if you have something times 2, it just like saying something plus something equal that answer", I said. I told him that I will give him a test in a couple of days. Then I helped him in language and he understood that faster than math. A couple of days past, and it is testing day. I gave Gohan the test so he could give it to Goku. I was at work when Gohan gave the test. Gohan told me when I got home "Goku did ok on the test". "What did he get on the test" I said in fear. Gohan told me "he got an 87% on the test", and then I said" he got a B on that test" in a surprised voice. "Did you tell him yet," I asked and Gohan said "no, I waited until you got home". Then I went outside were Goku was training and told him the good news. He was happy, that he got a good grade. I told him "you will get dessert tonight, what kind of pie do you want". He said "banana cream pie", and after he said that I went into kitchen and made the pie.


	7. Ch 7 Funny Goku

When dinner was over Goku said "thank you dear, I am happy and grateful that I married you". Then I said "your welcome honey, and I am happy that I married you too", then I gave him a kiss. Then I went to bed, then woke up and got ready for work. I put a not that said " Goku, Yamcha will be over at 8am and 5pm to feed the horses, and to clean them, keep an eye out incase something bad happens to him. And water the field, thanks, bye". At work, the children did what I told them to do and before the day was over I promised them, if they were like today I would bring in a treat for them. So when I got home I asked Gohan to go to the store and get the ingredients on the list I gave him. I told him, about the children and how nice they have been to me. Then I told him about the promise I made to them. After Gohan got the ingredients I needed, I started to make cupcakes with rainbow icing. I made a couple cupcakes for my family, they almost ate them for a snack but I stopped them before they got them. I told them that you can have them soon. After dinner they ate their cupcakes and told me "they are amazing", and I replied "thank you guys". After I put Nicole and Bardock to sleep, I read Gloria a story. The book was The Big Bad and the Three Piggies. After she fell asleep, I went into the TV room and found Goku watching the news. I asked him "are you going to go to bed soon because I am going now"? Goku said "yeah, I am going to bed in 5 minutes, ok"? "Ok, goodnight honey", I said and then Goku said "goodnight" and he gave me a kiss. The next morning I packed the cupcakes and brought them to school. I put them in the school refrigerator so they would stay cool. Ten minutes before school ended I gave them their cupcakes because they did I told them to do. After school I went over to Bulma's house, to invite them to Gloria birthday party. When I got their I saw Vegeta with Trunks. I asked them "do you know where I can find Bulma" and Vegeta answered "how should I know where she is". Then Trunks told me "she is in the house", and I said "thanks Trunks, and see you later Veggie". After I said that he tried to hit me but I blocked his hit and pushed him down, and Trunks laughed really hard. Then Vegeta gave Trunks an evil stare, and Trunks stopped laughing and ran away. While Trunks was running away, I went into Bulma's house. I told her that you are all invited to Gloria's birthday party; it is April 20th at 5pm. Then Bulma asked me "do you want me to bring any food"? I said "no, I got everything". Then I went to Ashlie's Palace, and invited her to Gorlia's birthday party. Then I asked her" could you make the birthday cake for Gloria"? Then Ashlie replied "yes, what flavor and what do you want on it"? I said" chocolate vanilla swirl and ice cream cake". After I told Ashlie, I went home to grade some papers. When it was dinner time, Goku came in with Gohan, Goten, and Gloria. I asked them "how was training" and I told Goku" you have homework to do". They said "it was fine", and Goku said "I know, honey I was just taking a break". When I was feeding Nicole and Bardock, I felt some power. This power, I never felt this power ever. When they went to sleep, I went and asked Goku" did you sense any power", and Goku said "yes but I don't know whose power it was, it was kinda high". Then I called Vegeta and asked him "can you do something, like kill someone for me". Vegeta said "yeah, I will who do you want me to kill"? I said "his name is Austin Goldsborough and he looks and acts like an idiot". Then Vegeta said "finally, I get to kill an idiot". After I called Vegeta I went to put my graded papers away then went to bed. The next day I went to work, and then Vegeta called me and said "this person called Austin is dead", and then he said "you were right, he looks and acts like an idiot". Then I went home for lunch and then went back to work until 4pm. After I got home I made Goku a little health snack. After he ate the snack he went back to do his homework. When I said "dinner time" Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Gloria rushed to the kitchen table. After dinner, I went into the attic and found some love notes I got from Nick when I was in high school. I also found my old yearbooks, and the photo book of Gloria. I looked at the photos and then started to cry. Then I brought the book down and showed Goku the pictures. After I showed Goku, I went to bed.


	8. Ch 8 Our Anniversay

**My Dream Life part 8**

It was April 8; I got up to go to work like any other day. I put a note that said "Happy 8th Anniversary Goku I love you, I will be home late so we can do something special, ok, bye". When Goku read the note, he got up and told Gohan and Goten to help clean, so they made the house look it best. He asked Gohan to go to the store to buy red roses and a box of chocolates in a shape of a heart. After Gohan left, Goku cut the grass and watered the field. When Gohan came back, Goku told Gohan to put them in a vase, and put the chocolates and flowers on the table. Then it was 2:30pm so he went to take a shower and put on the nicest clothes he had. After that he asked Gohan and Goten" can you to make the most romantic meal ever", and they said "ok, but don't forget to put the candles on the tables". So Goku wouldn't forget, he put the candles out on the table, and went to the bathroom so he could put on the finishing touch to his outfit. When I got home I found the yard cut, and the house clean. I said" hello, is anyone home"? Gohan and Goten came out of their room and said "yeah, we are home". Then they put a blind fold over my eyes and pushed me into the kitchen. Then they told me "take off the blind fold", I took it off and saw a table with roses and 2 candles. Then Goku came behind me and took me to the table. Gohan and Goten gave us our dinner, and then went into their rooms to do their homework. Then Goku said "you look beautiful tonight", and I said "thank you honey, you look handsome". Then Goku said "thank you dear, Happy Anniversary Katie", and I said "Happy Anniversary Goku". Then we ate dinner, after that we watch a romantic movie called " Serendipity". While watching the movie we ate the chocolate Goku bought me. Then I asked him " how did you do all of this, Goku"?, and Goku replied"

I had some help from Gohan and Goten". Then I told Gohan and Goten to please get out of their room and come into the living room. When they entered the living room I asked them " did you help your father do all of this", and they said " yes, we did so you and dad could have the best 8 year anniversary". I said " thank you boys, this was the best anniversary ever". " Your welcome, Katie" they said. Then they went back to their rooms, and Goku and I went to bed and made out. The next day was Saturday, I got up and cooked breakfast, and then Goku and I went to train for 5 hours, while Goten and Gohan took care of Nicole, Gloria and Bardock. After the 5 hours were done, it was 4pm and it was time for Goku to take a five minute break. So Goku took his break, and got ready to train Gloria. Gloria was doing homework, and then Goku called her, she ran outside. She almost knocked Goku to the ground. Goku was knocked out by Gloria, so when that happened Gloria yelled " mommy come out here"! After I heard that I transported myself and found Goku out cold. I brought Goku home and put him on the couch, then put a senzu bean in Goku mouth. Then he woke up and asked what happened, and I said " you got knocked out by Gloria". Then Goku replied " oh, well Gloria you are doing great, I am proud of you". I said " that is enough training for one day Goku, I am going to start making breakfast". After I said that he got up and said " great" in a happy voice. After

I made dinner, I said " dinner time" and everyone came out of their rooms. Then went to the kitchen table, and was ready to eat. After dinner, I was cleaning the dishes while Goku, and Gohan feed Nicole and Bardock their milk. Then Goten helped me grade papers, after we finished all the papers I went to bed.


	9. Ch9 Gloria Birthday

**My Dream Life part 9**

A couple of day before Gloria birthday, I got her present and it was a pony. Goku said "my gift is to train her how to the kamahamaha wave, she been asking me to show her, but you told me to do that". "I know, and that is a great present, and I will allow you to teach her because she will be 7 years old", I said. After I went to work, Goku got everything we needed and hide it in our room under our bed. When it was 1pm I went home to see if Goku got everything, and he got all the decorations. After school I went home, and found everyone training as usual. So, while they were training I went and got the mail from the mailbox. That was the last part I needed for Gloria's birthday present was. So I finally got all of the parts for Gloria's birthday present. After I made dinner, I called everyone in and they rushed into the house. They almost made me drop the plates of food, but I caught all of the plates. When dinner was over I went to feed Nicole and Bardock their milk. After they drank their milk, they fell asleep. Then I went to bed and stayed up reading a book called "New Moon". I read for 1 hour and then closed my eyes. The next day I went to work, but I made plans on what and how much food I should make. I decided to make 40 steaks, 1 ½ pounds of corn and ½ pound of salad. So when I went home for lunch, I told Goku, Gohan and Goten to get the food and put it in the freezer. After I gave them a $500 zeni, I went back to work. After school was over I went home and saw that Goku, Gohan and Goten got all of the food we needed for tomorrow night. Then I went to make dinner, and then I graded more papers, after we ate dinner. After dinner, I went to see if Goku finished his homework, and he did, I was surprised. I went to Nicole and Bardock's room and found Goku and Gohan feeding them their milk. So, I waited until Goku went to bed to tell him "I can't believe you did all of your homework, I am proud of you Goku". After I told him that I went to bed. The next day was Gloria's birthday; I made her favorite breakfast foods. Her favorite breakfast foods are pancakes, sausage patties, and fried eggs. After I made all her favorite breakfast foods, I brought it into her room so she could eat in her bed. She was very happy today. When Goku, Gohan and Goten smelled the food they ran into the kitchen, so I asked them "whose birthday is today". They replied "it is Gloria's birthday", but Goku didn't say it, he looked puzzled. Then he said "oh, yeah I remember now, its Gloria's birthday". After we sang "Happy Birthday" to her we told her that the whole family will be here tonight. A few hour passed by and I was making dinner. I had Gohan do the steaks, and Goten got the corn from the field. Goku did the salad and I set up everything else like the decorations. My father was the first one that came, then Ashlie, Krillin, Android 18, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Turtle, Videl, and last but not least Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. Everyone except Vegeta visited with the family. When we sat at the kitchen table everyone said "that is a lot of food", and I said "I know, but Goku eats a lot of food". I was right except Vegeta didn't eat as much as I thought. I had 3 steaks, a small portion of corn and no salad left. After dinner we had dessert, I told everyone that Ashlie made the cake. Ashlie said "I have to put one more thing on the cake". When she took out something that helps put the icing on, Goku saw the needle point and freaked out. Goku ran behind me and asked "why does she had a needle", and I said "she is just putting icing on the cake, Goku". When Ashlie finished the design, I put 7 candles on the cake and lit them. When Gloria blew the candles, she blew too hard and the cake flew onto everyone face including Vegeta. When the cake flew onto Vegeta's face, he freaked out, he yelled at Gloria. I knocked him out and told Bulma "he should not yell at Gloria because that is our tradition". "Ok, but that still doesn't give you the right to knock him out again", said Bulma. "I know but that was the only way to shut him up", I said. "Fine, but when he wakes up, what are we going to do with him", asked Bulma. "Lets put him on the cough and when he wakes up, we will say I hit him again", I said. "You should not say that, he had no right in yelling at Gloria" said Bulma. "Then what do we say when he wakes up? I asked. "I will say my army did it" said Ashlie. "No you will get hurt Ashlie", I said. "No, I will be fine remember I am a ninja" said Ashlie. "I know and you have an army, but you won't hurt him, I should know", I said. Then Vegeta wakes up, and he asked "who hit me, Katie did you knock me out again"? "No, brother I didn't, it was Ashlie's army", I said. "Ashlie's army, really" said Vegeta, then Ashlie said "yes, it was my army". Then Vegeta turn super saiyan, but before he started to fight Bulma yelled "Vegeta stop there, not on your niece's birthday". Then Vegeta said "fine" then to Ashlie "you are lucky, we will fight another day". After that we went to the presents, I told Gloria her present is in the barn and it is the last stale on the right. When she was at the last stale, she saw the pony and she was so happy she screamed. After she saw the pony she asked me "does it have a name"? I said "no, she doesn't I was going to let you pick her name". Then Gloria said "I pick Grace", and I said "that is a beautiful name Gloria". After naming Grace, Goku told Gloria "I am going to teach you the kamahamaha wave", and then Gloria said "finally I can learn thank you daddy and mommy". Goku and I said "your welcome Gloria". Then she opened her present from grandpa, which was a doll with matching clothes and her name was Molly. After that she opened the present from uncle Vegeta, aunt Bulma and Trunks. It was a capsule, when she pushed the button, and threw it. She found out that it was a box of toys. Then Gloria said "thank you aunt Bulma, uncle Vegeta, and Trunks. " Your welcome, Gloria" said Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta said " whatever". Then Ashlie told Gloria " since I missed some of your birthday, I got you more presents, but I need you to go outside". " Ok, I will" said Gloria. When she went outside she saw 2 wolfs,2 kangaroos with books in the pouch, 2 pandas, 2 elephants, 2 horses, 2 monkeys, 2 zebras, 2 kola bears, and 2 black bears. All the animals are mini except the elephants. Everyone was surprised and their eyes almost popped out of their eyes. Gloria said " Wow! That is a lot of animals, thank you Ashlie". Then Goku asked " were are we going to put them", and I said " they have cages, but the elephants are going to stay on our lawn". " Ok, that is fine", said Goku. While Gloria was playing with her toys, and animals everyone was talking to each other except Vegeta. Vegeta was muttering to himself, while Goten and Trunks were playing video game called " Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" on wii. When it was 10:30pm everyone said " goodbye". I started to clean up the house, then Nicole and Bardock started crying. So, I went into their room and found out that I need to change their dippers. After I changed their dippers, I went to bed.


	10. Ch 10 The Naming of the Presents

**My Dream Life part 10**

The next day was Sunday, I clean up the mess we made last night, but after that I made breakfast. Everyone smelled it, and woke up, then they ran into the kitchen. After breakfast Gloria went to ride Grace, and play with her animals and toys. Goku, Gohan and Goten went to train, while I watched Gloria incase something bad happens. She rode Grace for 2 hours, then I asked " are you going to name the other animals". Gloria said " yes, I am mommy", " ok, remember 9 of them are girls and there are 9 boys, I said. The names she picked are Katie, Hannah, Nicole, Sally, Olivia, Bethie, Ashlie, Jaden, and Jenna. She named the zebra Nicole, the panda Hannah, the black bear Olivia, the kangaroo Jenna, the horse Ashlie, the elephant Bethie, the wolf Sally, the monkey Katie, and the kola bear Jaden. To remember their name we put tags on them and a little sticky note on their cages. Then she named the boys animals. She named the Goten; the panda Gohan, the kola bear Goku, the zebra Krillin, the wolf Vegeta, the kangaroo Yamcha, the elephant Trunks, the horse Conner, and the black bear Caleb. After naming all of her present I made lunch which was a turkey, jam and cheese sandwich for Gloria, Gohan, Goten, and Goku. Goku and I trained after lunch, while Gohan and Goten watched Gloria, Nicole and Bardock. Goku and I trained until it was dinner time, which was 5pm; I made left over and other foods. Since Goku, Gohan, and Goten always eat so much food. After dinner I feed Nicole and Bardock and played with them until they started yawing. Then I put them in their crib, and I went to find Goku. I asked him to do one thing for me and it was to water the field and to not train tomorrow. Then he asked "why not", and I told him "if Gloria rides Grace again and play with her other animals than I need you Gohan and Goten to watch her". Goku then said "ok, I will make sure to tell them the training is off and to watch Gloria when she rides and plays with her animals". Than I said "good, I will be home right after school is let out, ok Goku", and he said "ok, honey". After I told him he went to tell Gohan and Goten the news and Gohan and Goten said "fine, dad we will watch Gloria and not train tomorrow". Before I went to bed I told Goku "I forgot to tell you, you have to do homework tomorrow" and then he asked "how much homework". I told him "you have to do 2 pages in your math, language grammar section, science, and social studies booklets, it is due by Thursday". Then he said "ok, I will have it done by then and can I have Gohan help me", and I said "fine, but he only helps you in 2 subjects". Then I went into Gohan's room and told him "if you dad asked for help in the homework I gave him, you can only help him in 2 of the subjects ok"? And he said "ok, that fine because I have my homework to do for school". "Ok that is good, goodnight Gohan "I said, and Gohan said" Goodnight Katie." After I talked to Gohan I went to bed.


	11. Ch 11 The Punishment

**My Dream Life part 11**

The next day I went to work at 7am, and Goku got up at 8:30qm. Goku ate breakfast than Gohan, Goten, and Gloria got up. Gohan, Goten, and Gloria had to hurry because if they didn't they would be late for school. Gohan and Gloria ate fast while Goten was in the bathroom, then they switch places. They left at 8:55 am and made it to school on time. Gohan made it to his high school, Goten made it to the middle school and Gloria made it to the elementary school. Goku trained Gloria after school, at 2:45pm and when Gohan and Goten got home, they went to do their homework. After they got their homework done, Gohan went to see what Goku was doing. He found Goku doing his homework. Gohan asked "hey dad, do you need any help with your homework", and Goku said" hello Gohan, and no but I will call you when I need help ok"? "Ok, dad to worn you Goten and I will be sparing ", said Gohan, "ok Gohan be careful" said Goku. A half hour after Gohan said that, Goku called Gohan. Gohan asked "what do you need help with", and Goku said "math". He was dividing 2 digit numbers by 1 digit numbers. After Gohan explained it he went back to continue the training with Goten. After that I came home and found Gohan and Goten training. I used Tien's move called "Solar Flare". When I did the move I blinded Gohan and Goten. While they were blinded by the light I punched them in their guts. They got knocked down and as the light went away they saw me. Then Gohan and Goten said "hi Katie, I thought you were Tien". "Well I am not and didn't your father tell you not to train", I said. They said "yes, but we have been watching to see if Gloria came out and she hasn't". Then Gohan said "dad did need help and I did as you told Katie". "Good Gohan, but that doesn't cut it, I told your dad to tell you to not train today", I said. "Ok, Katie calm down", they said, then I said "your punishment is no training for 3 months". "Fine, we will not train for three months", said Gohan. "This is the worst part you will clean up Trunks and Bethie's poop for one month", I said. "Who is Bethie and Trunks"? tthey asked, and I said "Gloria's pet elephants". "No, not that Katie, the no training for 3 months is fine", said Gohan. "You get two punishments Gohan and Goten", I said. Then Goku came out of the house "Goku, did you know about Gohan and Goten sparing", I asked. "Yes, I said they could", Goku said. "I told you no training today, that includes sparing Goku", I said. "Oh, I forgot Katie", said Goku, "really Goku really", I said. "So your punishment is no dessert for 1 week, and clean up the elephants poop for one month, but Gohan you don't have to clean the elephant poop because you followed one of my orders", I said. "Goten does it the first month and then your father the next month, but you two don't do it together", I said. "No, please no honey, I promise I will remember", Goku said in a scared voice. "Yeah right, you probably forgot our anniversary until you read the note, I wrote to you and you forgot Gloria's birthday too", I said. "I did forget our anniversary, I will say that, but I was happy Gohan and Goten could help me" said Goku. " I thought so, but I am happy to, that Gohan and Goten help you", I said. "Ok, so do I still have my punishment, dear" after Goku asked me, he gave the puppy eyes. " Well, just the dessert , and no elephant clean up for you, I love you" I said. " I love you too dear" said Goku and then we kissed. After the talk Goku and I had, I went to make dinner. After we ate dinner, I asked Goku to help me feed Nicole and Bardock their milk. Goku and I gave them their milk, and then they fell asleep. Then I called Bulma house, and Vegeta answers the phone. "Hello", said Vegeta, "hello Veggie "I said. "Great it's Kakarot's wife, what do you want", said Vegeta. "I want to talk to Bulma, is she there", I said. "How should I know, I don't watch her", said Vegeta. Then Trunks said " she is in the invention room, I give her the phone". Vegeta gives Trunks the phone and tells Bulma " mom, phone for you". " Who is it Trunks", asked Bulma, "It is aunt Katie", said Trunks, "ok, give me the phone, and ask your father what he wants for dinner", said Bulma. "Ok, I will" said Trunks, "hello Katie, what up" said Bulma. "Do you want to have a girls night out, it would be you, Ashlie, android 18, Codi, Emma, maybe Chi-chi, and I" I said. "Ya, I can finally do something without the boys", said Bulma. "Do you have anything Friday night", I asked. "Friday night it is, where should we meet", asked Bulma "Let meet at the place called "Nails Pro" ok", I said. "Ok what time Katie" asked Bulma. "Let say 6pm, ok" I asked, "ok, see you Friday" said Bulma. Then I hung up the phone and went to bed.


End file.
